The New Investigation Team
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: This is about the original Investigations team kin. Meet Arisato Narukami, known to family as Himitsu. He's hiding from an abusive father right under his nose, but doesn't want to hurt his mom. He and his friends will find a way to face the side they don't want to show to even themselves. Persona 3 protagnist appears :D very important chacter.
1. Meeting the People

(I don't own Persona)

There was a journal that read,

_This happened when I turned 16. My family moved to Inaba from Tokyo when I was 13. My mother is about 29; my father is only a year older than her. They know me as Grace Narukami._

A girl, (or someone who looked like a girl at least,) looked up from a green notebook. She had silverish-grey hair and one grey eye and one brown eye. She had on green Pj's. The sun shone softly through the window.

"Maybe one day I'll fill this journal." The girl said, her voice was kind of low, but not that low.

"Himitsu!" a man called from outside the door.

"What is it father!" she asked through the door.

"Don't you need to get ready for your first days as a sophomore?" the man asked.

"Thanks for the reminder dad!" the girl said. She got into her school uniform, it was a grey and plaid skirt, white flats, and a black blouse. She put her hair in a ponytail. Then walked out into the living room. A man was sitting on the floor with a computer in front of him. He had short silverish-grey hair and grey eyes. He wore a black jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans a pair of white socks. There was a woman in the kitchen. She had red hair that was in pigtails, she had brown eyes. She wore a yellow sun dress, white flats and a white apron. Himitsu had a bag that looked as if it had clothes in it.

"You'd better hurry sweety," the woman said. There was a sad look in her eyes, but her voice sound bubbly and fun, "don't want to miss your first day as a sophomore."

"Yep," Himitsu said.

"Rise," the man said.

"What is it Yu?" The woman asked.

"Did you?"

"If you're refering to the clothes there inside,' Rise said.

"I didn't mean the clothes," Yu said.

"OH!" Rise seamed surprised for a second. She grabbed a bag and handed it to Himitsu. Inside was a new binder with a handle.

"Thank you!" Himitsu called. She grabbed a grayish-blue umbrella and ran out the door, opening it as she left the house. She ran into an alley-way and changed into the boys uniform. The boys uniform was a black jacket, a white shirt, semi-dressy back pants and black shoes. She toke of a wig, revealing she actually had boy's style hair of the same color. She toke out the brown color contact and hid the things. She toke out the Journal.

"They wanted a girl so badly," Himitsu said, in her journal, she wrote:

_My real name is Arisato Narukami, I'm actually a guy, not a girl._

He closed the journal and put it in the binder. He ran his school. There was a sign on the gate that read: "Isogami High School."

"The only place," He was interrupted by a bike crashing into the gate. The person who had crashed was about his age. He had pale blue hair and grey eyes. He wore the boys school uniform. His nose was pierced. Arisato began to laugh like crazy.

"Tatsumi-kun," He said between fits of laughter, "When will you learn!"

"Shut up, Arisato-kun," The boy said. He stood up, picked his bike up and locked it to the rack. The two waked in to the building.

"So how's life at the textile shop?" Arisato asked.

"It's ok," The boy said, "my mom's been busy like usual."

"She's a detective you really can't blame her," Arisato explained.

"I know that," Arisato said, " You don't have to call my by my last name, Arisato-kun, We're best friends."

"Sorry, Kouji-kun," Arisato said.

"Anyway," Kouji said, "I got to help out the textile shop tonight. Can you tell Sempai I can't make it?"

"Sure thing," Arisato said. They entered the classroom, 2-B.

"Watch out for Takeba-kun," Kouji said.

"She's dating someone," Arisato said, "She's been dating Amagi-kun for a year now."

"Not what I meant," Arisato said, "You know she wants to see your home."

"My parents don't think I have any friends," Arisato got all depressed for a few seconds.

"I don't know," He got interrupted by the teacher.

"Welcome to your sophomore year," She said, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Somi Nishigawa, now please take your seats so I can begin." Everybody sat down, and Mrs. Nishigawa began her lecure.

At the end of the day, Arisato went into the alleyway and changed into the girls uniform, putting on the wig and putting the boys uniform in the bag. He walked home with the umbrella down because it had stopped raining. He ran into his room and changed into his casual clothes. A pair of jeans, a black jacket, a dark green jacket and black tennis shoes. He put his hood on and put the wig in a box, He grabbed a green detective hat, (its kind of looks like Naoto's in Persona 4.) He walked out into the living room. Yu was out, but Rise was crying over a picture of Arisato when he was first learning to walk.

"Arisato," She said, "please come home, I know what Yu said, but I love you , I didn't care if you were a guy or a girl, I loved you."

"Mom," He sat next to her.

"Arisato," Rise looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears.

"Mom," He said. " He toke the hood off.

"Arisato!" she hugged him, tears of joy came out of her face like a waterfall.

"Mom can you do me a favor," Arisato said, "please don't tell dad I was here."

"But why," Rise said, "why Arisato?"

"Because, I know what he'll do, and I know you do to, mom," Arisato said.

"Is that why you left?" Rise asked, "because he scared you."

"I'm always here with you though, mom. Don't worry about me," Arisato said.

"Ok," Rise said.

"I must go now, mom," Arisato said, "good-bye." He stood up and put his hat on. Then left for Junes. He needed to take to Takeba Hanamora, who was currently in breck. Takeba had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black knee-length skirt, a white shirt, and white flats. She also had an apron.

"Oh," Takeba said, "hello Narukami-kun."

"Hello, Hanamuro-chan," Arisato said, "on breck?"

"Yup, but I have to go in a few minutes," she answered.

"Takeba I have somewhere to be soon as well I just need to tell you coming to my home isn't good right now, sorry," Arisato said.

"It's ok," she said, "I got to go back to work." She got up and left.


	2. One Secret Comes Out

Arisato's cell rang, so he toke it out of his pocket and toke a look at it. His father was calling. He flipped his phone open and answered.

"Yes?" He said.

"You need to come home," Yu said.

"How come?" Arisato asked.

"Because your mom is going insane, you need to come home, Himitsu," Yu said.

"I have places to be," He hung up his phone and checked the time. It read 16:30.

"Better head to the Karaoke Box," He put his phone in his pocket and walked to the shopping district. He went into a place called "Nomigo's Karaoke Box." He went inside. A girl was in side. She was about 21. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a pale green dress and a red and white checkered apron and white flats.

"Arisato-kun," she said, "you're early, like always." She smiled.

"Of course, I know you and your father need help setting before hand, Rimitona-chan" Arisato started, "by the way, Kouji-kun has to help out at his family's textile shop, so he can't make it tonight."

"It'll be ok," Rimitona said.

"RIMITONA!" A man called from a different room, "IF THAT'S A CUSTUMER JUST TELL HIM WE AREN'T OPEN YET!"

"It's just, Narukami-Kohai," Rimitona called back.

"I'm going to go get ready my self, I'll be out in a moment," Arisato went into the employee locker room. He changed into a pair of black pants, black dress shoes, a white shirt and a red and white-checkered vest. He put his hat, clothes and shoes in a locker. Then he walked back in the foyer.

"Arisato-kun," Rimitona said, "we have a reservation for a large group, can you set up number 6?"

"Of course," Arisato said. He went to the end of the hall with a broom. He walked into the room with the 6 next to it. He cleaned it up and made sure everything was working. The only thing left was the pager so he clicked the button.

"Everything's working," He said.

"Okay, can you check on 1-5? My father is checking 7-12." Romitona said through the intercom.

"No issue," Arisato said. He went through this routine with the other 5. But on Number 1, something was up, everything was working fine, but Arisato suddenly got a headache that disappeared after a few moments. After making sure everything did work he put the broom away and went into the foyer.

"We're going to be opening soon," Romintona said, "think you can handle the large group?"

"This will be my first time handling a large group like this," Arisato said.

"I know that," Romitona said, "you still need the experience."

"I am going to be serving…" he paused.

"Alcoholic drinks?" Romitona said, "Yes, this group are adults just looking for some fun, Arisato-kun." He sighed.

"Don't worry you'll do fine, and you wont be the only one on this one," She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a group of about twenty…." She paused, "three, so you will have help getting the food and stuff in."

"Okay."

"It's time to open," she said, "would you mind?" A man walked in. He had grey hair and brown eyes. He had on a suit and tie.

"I will do it," he said.

"Okay, Nomogo-san," Arisato said. He unlocked the door and Arisato stood behind the desk in a professional form. The group walked in. There was actually 24, 12 women and 12 men.

"We have a reservation," One said. It was a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and tennis shoes. Romitona beckoned Arisato.

"Follow me," He said, he walked to the 6th room and opened the door. The group walked in.

"We'll page you when we're ready," the man said.

"Okay," He said. He left the room and went to the desk.

"Everybody else is changing now," Romitona said.

"I guessed," Arisato said. Another employee walked out. There was a page from room 6. Arisato walked that direction and walked in the way he was supposed to. He didn't expect what he saw. The man was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Arisato asked.

"We don't know!" A woman yelped, "he just collapsed."

"We left our phones at the inn," another woman explained, "can you please call the hospital?" Arisato nodded and went to the desk. He explained what had happened to Romitona. She called the ambulance, which was there pretty quickly. The man was taken to the hospital. One of the women went with him.

"Arisato," Romitona said, "listen can you entertain the other 22 for a while?"

"How come?"

'The music stopped working right after they paged, we need to get their minds off of what happened," She explained.

"What I'm supposed to do, Romitona-chan?" Arisato asked, "I can't sing, I can only play Violin, nothing else."

"That's what you do best," She said, "I told them what is going on, I know you can do this." Arisato sighed. Romitona handed him a violin and he walked to the room. He knocked.

"Is that you?" It was a woman's voice, "please come in." Arisato opened the door." They had moved the microphone to the side of the stage.

"Can we hear you play?" Another woman asked.

"Yes please," It was a man.

"Okay," Arisato said. He got up onto the stage and set up to start to play. He played Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata," on his violin. He didn't play for long because he got a glass thrown at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" A man yelped.

"But he was playing beautifully," One of the women said.

"It's ok," Arisato but his hands down. "I'll clean up the mess." He left and cam back without the violin, but with a broom and pan. He cleaned up the glass and left. He threw away the broken glass as he was instructed to, then he put the broom and pan away.

"It's okay Arisato-kun," Romitona said, "I can also set someone else to them if you need me to."

"My first time with a large group and I messed up because I played my favorite violin song," Arisato sighed.

"I understand," Romitona said ,"not everyone has the same tastes."

"I got a glass thrown at me," Arisato said.

"We're both off tomorrow, how about we go for a walk after you get out from school?" Romitona suggested.

"If any of my teachers find out, I'm screwed, you are aware of that right?" Arisato asked.

"You're more worried about your teachers?" Romitona asked.

"I have family issues," Arisato said. The group walked into the foyer.

"We going to leave," one of the women said, "I'm really sorry about wasting your space."

"It's ok it's been kind of a slow night anyway," Romitona smiled. The group paid what they needed to and left.

"ROMOTONA!" Her father called.

"What is it dad?" Romitona asked.

"JUST LOCK UP!" he walked out into the foyer after screaming.

"But," Romitona said, "It's no where near time to."

"I don't care," He said, "we're closing up extremely early tonight." He sent up the stairs. Arisato went into the employees' room and changed back into his casual clothes. When he walked back out, Romitona was still waiting.

"I'll get you after your school ends tomorrow, K?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Potassium," Arisato said after the color in his face returned to normal. She laughed and went up stairs. He left for home. He was in front of his family's home when he heard screaming, he wasn't sure what it was about. He toke his hat off and put his hood on, he also put the brown color contact in his eye. He walked inside and toke his shoes off at the door. Yu and Rise were fighting.

"RISETTE!" Yu yelped.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Rise said, "HE'S ALIVE AND HE'S DOING FINE! THERE'S NO NEED TO LOOK BUT HE'S ALIVE!"

"Yu," Rise said calmly, "you never used to be abusive, you used to be so kind and unaffected by what I said, Where did the man I fell in love with go." Yu was about to hit Rise right in the face, but instead he hit Arisato, knocking his hood of his head, the contact out of his eye, and knocked him out. He stared at him in surprise.

"Who is this boy?" He asked. Rise fell to Arisato.

"Don't just stand there, Yu," She said, "call an ambulance"

"Who is he first, and why is he in our house?" Yu said, there was sympathy in his voice.

"Oh Arisato," Rise said quietly so Yu wouldn't hear her.

"Who is he?" Yu had a tear in his eye.

"I thought you would know," Rise said. She pulled Arisato's cell out of his pocket and called an ambulance. One was there about 15 minutes after she finished the call. Rise rode with Arisato, with Yu driving behind the ambulance. Arisato was but in am Emergency Room. Romitona, Kouji and Takeba obviously found out because, they were there with Kouji's mother. Kouji's mother had short blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a navy blue fleece jacket, blue dress pants, black dress shoes and a blue detectives hat.

"Naoto-chan?" Rise asked.

"Kouji had heard what happened," She explained, "I was worried about all three of you."

"Where's Kanji-kun?" Rise asked.

"He wouldn't be bothered to wake up," Naoto said.

"I can't believe," Yu said quietly, "I used to be so good at controlling myself."

"Maybe it's stress," Romitona said, "the stress of a deadline, you're a scientist, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Yu said.

"If the reports are stressing you out, maybe you need a new job?" Rise said.

"I have a science degree," Yu got depressed.

"Don't you have a teaching certificate?" Takeba asked.

"How did you know that?" Yu asked.

"Arisato-kun told us that he was depressed his father had a teaching certificate, but wouldn't teach," Kouji said.

"There's an open teaching position at Isogami High," Takeba said, "They need a freshman science teacher."

"Yu," Rise said, "please check on that, for the sake of this family." Yu looked down. The doctor waked out of the ER. Rise and Romitona were the first to stand up.

"Is he alright?" Rise asked.

"You mean the boy you came with ?" The doctor asked, "He's ok, in fact he just woke up, he's being moved to a recovery room right now."

"Witch one?" Romitona asked.

"Room 206," The doctor said. The group went to the room the doctor had told them. Arisato was lying down on a bed.

"Arisato-kun," Romitona said quietly.

"Romitona-chan," Arisato said quietly. Yu walked up to him.

"Arisato," he said.

"Dad," Arisato said.

"I'm so sorry, Arisato," Yu said, "I pushed you away so many years ago, I never should have done that."

"Dad," Aristae said, "I never left your side, I've seen you cry, I know how you feel but I was afraid to show my self."


	3. Thantaos

It was the next day; Arisato was sitting on the floor, criss-cross at the table. Yu was filling out an application for the teaching position. Rise came out into the living room. She looked very professional with here top-rimmed pink glasses on.

"Arisato," she said, "shouldn't you be resting?"

"Sorry, mom,' Arisato said after about a minute. He wasn't used to answer to his real name when one of his parents were talking.

"Got an interview?" Yu asked.

"Actually, yes," Rise started, "it's for an elementary music teacher position."

"Good luck," Yu said. Rise smiled and left.

"Dad," Arisato said, "Is it possible to fall into the TV?"

"Fall in the TV?" Yu bit his lip.

"Yes," Arisato said, "It was the hospital."

"There was a small TV wasn't there?" Yu asked.

"Yes," Arisato said, "it was midnight, I couldn't sleep, when something odd appeared on the screen, I had to walk up to it, and I was pushed into the small screen. My…my arm just went through." He was looking at his left hand.

"That preposterous," Yu said. He stopped typing for a moment then continued.

"But it's true, father," Arisato said sadly.

"Can we not talk about this," Yu said, he sat up.

"Finally done, dad?" Arisato asked as he put his hand down.

"Yes!" Yu yelped.

"That's good," Arisato said.

"Can I ask you something?" Yu asked.

"Sure," Arisato said.

"Can we put what happened behind us?" He asked. Arisato smiled and nodded. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Arisato said as he stood up. He opened to door. There was a news team out there. The Reporter walked up to him.

"Are you Arisato Narukami?" She asked. Kouji came up behind the crew, he was uniform.

"Yes," Arisato said. He looked at Yu and than Kouji for help, neither in witch saw the fear in his eyes.

"Is it true you were at "Nomigo's Karaoke Box" last nights ago?" the reporter asked.

"Yes," Arisato said.

"Were you aware that escapee, Tonogowa Tibushki, was there with a large group of friends?"

"I'm not usually told who I'm serving or who's there in general," Arisato looked depressed.

"So you actually work there?" The reporter asked. Arisato nodded.

"One last question," the reporter said, "do you know if someone by the name of, Tyliu Hishogono was there?"

"I wouldn't know," Arisato said. The cameraman pointed the camera to the ground.

"Thank you for your time," The reporter said. The crew left. Kouji ran up to Arisato, who looked extremely depressed.

"Arisato-kun," Kouji said, "You're ok with being interviewed for TV?"

"No," Arisato said, "I would've preferred to have slammed the door in her face." He was looking at the ground.

"That's the Arisato I know!" Kouji yelped. A white car parked in front of the house. A man got out of the car right then. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He walked up to the door. Arisato looked up at him.

"Hello, Tatsumi-san," He said. Kouji turned around slowly. He looked freaked out.

"Hi, dad," He gulped.

"Do you really think you're in trouble, Kouji?" The man asked as he crossed his arms.

"Then why are you here?" Arisato asked.

"To talk to your dad," He said. Arisato called for Yu, who came with in a minute.

"Hello, Kanji," Yu said. He and Arisato let the two in. Kanji sat on the couch.

"We'll give you some privacy," Arisato said. He dragged Kouji to his room.

"Uncool," Kouji said.

"Usually when one of my dad's friends come they all do," Arisato said.

"That means there a chance that not only will they come, but Takeba-chan and Amagi-kun as well?" Kouji asked.

"You're being over dramatic," Arisato said.

"Then why are we in your room?" He looked around the pink room,  
"you need to repaint."

"You don't say," Arisato said sarcastically, "that's off the point anyway." Arisato sat on his bed, leaving Kouji the chair at his desk.

"Ok then what is the point?" Kouji said, "and of course knowing you, you will ask a question first.

"Midnight Channel," Arisato said. Kouji looked at him in surprised.

"Midnight Channel?" Kouji asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Arisato said, "I've heard my mom bring it up when I was little. She was taking on the phone with Takeba-chan's mom."

"WHAT!" Yu screamed from outside the room.

"I wonder what has your dad wired up?" Kouji asked. Arisato opened the door a crack and listened.

"Calm down, Yu," Kanji said, "Do you really want Arisato-kun and Kouji to hear us."

"Sorry," Yu said, "It's just, a shadow in this world?"

"Naoto didn't believe me either." Kanji said, "She said it defied everything we already understood."

"It does, but, nothing is impossible for that world," Yu said.

"Yeah," Kanji said. He stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Yu asked.

"Yeah," Kanji said.

"You should probably take Kouji-kun home," Yu said. Kanji called for his son. Kouji said goodbye to Arisato and left with his father. Arisato walked out and sat on the floor.

"I wonder where your mother is," Yu said. He turned on the TV to the news.

"Right outside of Isogami high," The lady started, "A corpse of 21 year old, Rimitona Nomigo, was found impaled on a pole. The way in witch the body was found was similar to that of the serial murders here in Indaba, 14 years ago." Arisato was standing at this point, a surprised look on his face.

"Is something wrong Arisato?" Yu asked as he paused the TV.

"She's dead," Arisato said. He fell onto his fathers lap. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was crying. His heart was glass as it shattered; millions of little pieces everywhere. He cried for what seamed to be hours before finally falling asleep. Yu unpaused the television.

"Rimitona was said to be in a relationship with one of the employees at her families karaoke box," the announcer said, "Inspector Naoto Shirogane, is saying this is unimportant. But we believe it to be." Yu paused the TV again.

"Could that be why?" Yu asked. Rise ran into the living room.

"Yu!" She yelped.

"Can you quiet down?" Yu asked. Rise stared at Arisato.

"Sorry." She said, "But something attacked me while I was walking home."

"Where?" Yu asked.

"In front of the karaoke box," Rise explained.

"Did you call the police?" He asked.

"Naoto was already there," She said, "she even had that gun she never uses cause she doesn't need to anymore."

"Did she use it?" Yu asked. Rise shook her head.

"The thing that attacked me, looked like a shadow," Rise said.

"Kanji said he was attacked by a shadow in the real world to," Yu said,

"Kanji-kun came by?" Rise asked. Yu nodded. He carried Arisato to his bed and put him in it, then left.

The clock said 23:50 when somebody woke up Arisato. It was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Hello," He said. Arisato sat up.

"Who are you?" Arisato asked.

"My name is not important," the boy said, "but I know who you are."

"Yet you can't answer who you are?" Arisato asked.

"You have a particular destiny," He said, "tonight's the night it begins with this." He held up a paper.

"What is it?" Arisato asked.

"A contract, saying you'll take responsibility for what happens, you know the usual," the boy said.

"Do you always barge into random peoples rooms and ask them to sign a contract?" Arisato asked.

"No," the boy said, "but you aren't the first that I have."

"What?" Arisato asked.

"This is the beginning of your destiny," the boy ignored his question, "if you choose to take it." Arisato stared at the paper. He picked up the pen that was on his table, and right as the clock struck midnight, he signed it.

"Your destiny has begun," The boy said. He disappeared into mist. Arisato laid back down.

"What did I just do?" Arisato asked. He attempted to fall asleep, but couldn't. So he walked into the living room. Yu had fallen asleep on the couch. But there was something else in the area. A force that could only be felt by Arisato, a presence per say. Yu had the short sword that was usually had in a case, in his hand.

"Who's there?" Arisato asked the air. A groan came from the roof. Arisato toke the sword carefully out of his fathers hand and went onto the roof. The source of the groan didn't show itself for a while. A black blob came out of the shadows. It had a silver mask.

"What is it?" Arisato asked.

"_Can you do it?"_ a voice asked him. He saw a gun on the ground, so he picked it up. The boy appeared. He pretended to shot himself in the head.

"_Do you have the courage?"_ The voice asked again. Arisato put the gun's barrel to his head. Fear showed through his eyes. He shot. When he did, he started to glow. A black figure appeared. It had a creepy white mask, a black cloak and coffins flying around it. It screeched, waking Yu up, so he walked up to the roof. Arisato was on the ground, both the gun and the sword on either side of him. Rise had also woken up and was up on the roof.

"Is that a persona?" Yu asked quietly. The black-cloaked fiqure stomped the blob into the ground with coffins. He turned around at stared right at the three people.

"A persona, no there isn't one that is that creepy," Rise said.

"_You have the courage," _the voice said, "_The courage to face your destiny._" The fiqure changed to a card that floated down to Arisato. On the card was a skull and a roman numeral. It disappeared.

"That really was," Rise was speechless.

"A persona," Yu finished her thought. Arisato picked up the gun and sword, He carefully hide the gun. He than handed Yu the sword as he ran down the stairs and out of the house. He looked at his phone. And after he stared at if for about 15 minutes, it started to work again. Arisato put his cell back in his pocket than walked to the karaoke box. Rimitona's father was sitting on the stairs. Arisato stood in front of him.

"We're closed, Narukami-kun," He said.

"I know," Arisato started, "I came because I knew you would need someone to lean on." He sat next to him on the stairs.

"I've lost my wife, now my only daughter," Rimitona's father said, "My life is full of misery."

"You aren't the only one hurting because of the events that have taken place," Arisato started.

"Narukami-kun," Mr. Nomigo said.

"Nomigo-san," Arisato interrupted, "the truth is, I loved Tona-chan, and she loved me. That's why I know how you're feeling." He looked up at the stars with sad eyes, and a sadder expression.

"I," The adult stopped, "I never would have thought that it was you who the news was talking about."

"It was," Arisato said. His eyes started to tear up. "I just wish, I could've done something to save her."

"I thought the same thing when Yukari died," Mr. Nomigo said, "That crash, left me and Romitona alone."

"Was Yukari your wife?" Arisato asked.

"Yes, before she died, she was known as Yukari Takeba," He said, "One of your friends was named after her."

"You mean, Takeba Hanamora?"

"Yes, Her mother knew Yukari well," Mr. Nomigo explained, "Yukari had lost her first love when she was a senior at Gekkukan High." A boy with pale blue hair and grey eyes was walking by when he said this. The boy wore a dark coat, blue jeans a pair of headphones around his neck and back shoes.

"No," the boy said quietly, "She can't be…."

"What's with you?" Mr. Nomigo asked. The boy ran away without a word. Arisato said goodbye and went home.


	4. Doubts and Toothpaste Tower?

Yu was waiting in the living room with Rise and an unfamiliar man with blonde hair and bright, bright blue eyes. He wore a low cut white shirt, a white jacket, and blue jeans. His white shoes were by the door. Arisato toke his shoes off and walked into the living room.

"You must be Arisato-kun! Kuma," the man said, He sounded like a kid.

"Arisato," Yu started, "This is Kumakachi."

"Nice to meet you, Kumakachi-san," Arisato said. He introduced himself.

"You don't have to be so formal, Kuma," Kumakachi said. He toke a pair of navy blue thin-rimmed glasses out of his pocket, "these are for you." He handed him the glasses.

"I'm so confused," Arisato said.

"You know about the recent events?" Yu asked.

"She died," Arisato said quietly.

"Normally we would be trying to find out why this started again…" Rise trailed off.

'But only Naoto-chan, Kanji-kun, and I can still use there Persona, Kuma," Kumakachi explained, "the shadows have returned, and they're taking more victims."

"Shadows?" Arisato asked.

"A gap between one day and the next," A somewhat familiar voice said. The blue haired boy toke off his shoes and walked into the living room.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Rise yelped.

"The door was unlocked," The boy said with a straight face.

"You we're in front of the karaoke box," Arisato said. .

"Yes, I'm Artsuro Takagai," The boy said, " I just recently came here from Iwodokai."

"SO why did you walk into our house?" Yu asked.

"That boy is a Persona-user, Kuma," Kumakachi was very up front with it.

"Smart," Artsuro said, "I've never actually seen a smart or friendly shadow before."

"Kumakachi-san?" Arisato trailed off when he saw the look in Kumakachi's face.

"It's all the same to me," Artsuro said, "but how did you know I was a persona user?"

"It's part of my own persona's ability," Kumakachi said with a sad voice.

"Wow," Artsuro said.

"What was that about a time between one day and the next?" Arisato asked.

"The Dark Hour," Artsuro said, "It was on pause for a bit, but just recently came back because of some meddling of the TV World."

"How do you know about the TV World?" Rise asked.

"Other than the fact I made it," Artsuro muttered under his breath.

"What?" Yu asked.

"Oh nothing," Artsuro said, "anyway, I'll show you what I can do, meet me at

Isogami High a few minutes before midnight tomorrow, I'll be waiting. By the way, watch for the fog during the dark hour." He put his shoes on and left.

"The fog?" Arisato asked.

"I would call police but he looked like the person Chie always talks about," Rise said, "I want to asked her first."

"I'm going to find out what happened," Arisato said, "and who he was."

"We'll back you up," Rise said, "though we can't help."

"Mom," Arisato said, the tears forming in his eyes again. Yu smiled and nodded.

"Go get your rest," He finally said. Arisato nodded and went to bed.

"It's up to our son," Yu said. He then went to bed, Rise did as well.

The next day was a day off. Arisato had just gotten into his casual clothes when his phone went off. He looked at the front screen then flipped it opened and answered.

"Arisato-kun," It was Kouji, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang today, I have something I want to tell you."

"Kouji-kun," Arisato said, "What is it?"

"It would be better if I told you in person, can you meet me at the park, near our school?" Kouji asked.

"Sure, see you soon, " Arisato said. They both hang up. Arisato but his phone into his pocket, (after closing it that is), and walked into the living room. Rise was in the kitchen and Yu was reading the paper.

"Heading out?" Yu asked.

"I'm going to meet Kouji-kun in the park today," Arisato explained.

"Be home by dark okay?" Rise said.

"Ka, mom," Arisato said. He put his shoes on and left for the park. Kouji was waiting at the gazebo.

"What's up Kouji-kun?" Arisato asked.

"Something happened last night," Kouji said.

"Like what?"

"I'm not even sure, I remember a voice, it felt so familiar, but I didn't recognize it, then the next thing I know, I," Kouji was chocked up.

"You what?" Arisato asked.

"I saw you," Kouji looked at him straight in the eyes, "It was midnight, I you, your parents and some monster on the roof of your home. You shot a gun at your own head and…. He appeared."

"He?" Arisato asked.

"I don't know why I know the name," Kouji looked worried, "but I saw it, the name Thanatos."

"You just described the weirdest night," Arisato said quietly.

"I wasn't asleep," Kouji said, "both my mom and my dad said that I was dreaming."

"I think," Arisato paused, "that you really did it all."

"You mean you really did out a gun to your head?" Kouji looked even more worried than before.

"I'm putting this the wrong way," Arisato sighed.

"It really did happen, didn't it," Kouji asked,

"Kouji," It was Naoto's voice, "I thought I would find you here."

"Mom?" Kouji asked.

"Hello," Arisato said.

"Mind if I take Arisato-kun from you for a bit?" Naoto asked. Kouji sighed.

"Need something from me?" Arisato asked.

"Just need to talk," Naoto said.

"I'll be here when you return," Kouji sighed.

"It won't take long," Naoto said. She toke Arisato to a different gazebo.

"Is something wrong?" Arisato asked.

"I need to talk to you about last night," Naoto said.

"What about last night?"

"You summoned one didn't you?"

"One what?"

"A persona."

"Yes. Why would you care?"

"Kouji summoned one last night as well, he did it without even realizing it."

"Kouji-kun, really did see everything that happened last night, am I right?"

"Yes, but I don't want either of you involved with the events that have taken place."

"The murder got me involved when he killed Tona-chan," Arisato paused, "and you already got Kouji-kun involved without realizing it."

"How did I do that?" Naoto asked.

"Because, he wants to be like you," Arisato said, "He wants to be able do what you did, and do, he wants to save lives, bring justice."

"That doesn't explain how I got him involved."

"You're also a persona-user, and you used that power t o bring justice when you needed to," Arisato said, "No persona user can escape there past or fate, it just wont happen. None of us can really escape ourselves."

"Arisato-kun," Naoto said, "you may be right, I thought it was over when the old Investigation Team beat Adachi, but I guess fate chose otherwise."

"The old investigation team?" Arisato asked.

"It was, Yu-kun, Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke-kun, Kumakachi, Kanji and I," Naoto explained, "We fought so hard, to find the truth."

"Isn't it, our turn to try to find it?" Arisato asked.

"This is something, I thought only Kanji, Kumakachi and I could figure out," Naoto asked, "but maybe I'm wrong."

"Please, let me and Kouji-kun help you," Arisato said.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt," Naoto said, "That's why I don't want you two involved."

"Was that what happened to me last night?" Kouji's voice appeared, "did I really… use a…. persona?"

"Kouji," Naoto said.

"I never thought they were real," Kouji said, "The tales and rumors around school about them, I never thought it to be possible, but could, could that crash been because of a persona."

"What crash?" Arisato asked.

"You mean the one three years ago," Naoto said, "The only victim was Yukari Nomigo." Artsuro walked past them as she spoke. Naoto looked at him. A sad expression was on his face.

"I knew her," He said.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Naoto asked.

"I knew Yukari," He ignored Naoto's question. He walked away. Arisato said goodbye to Kouji and Naoto as the sun came down. He ran home. Yu was waiting in the living room.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked.

"Yes," Arisato said.

"Go!" Rise yelped. Arisato nodded and ran to the school. The time on his phone read 23:56. Artsuro was there with a man. The man had brown hair and a goatee, he had brown eyes and a purple hat. He wore a white jacket, red shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white and red shoes.

"How's it going?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Arisato asked.

"This is Junpei Iori," Artsuro said.

"It's nice to meet you, Iori-san," Arisato then introduced himself. Naoto came by. She was with Kouji and another man. The man had blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a black jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Arisato-kun?" Kouji asked as he walked up to him.

"Kouji-kun?" Arisato asked.

"So this is everyone?" Junpei asked.

"Yup," Artsuro said, "and it's almost midnight."

"I don't see why we're up so late," the man had a menacing voice.

"Kanji," Naoto said. The clock struck midnight. The lights went out. The school disappeared and in it's place a giant tower was standing.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SCHOOL!" Kouji yelped.

"This is the Tartarus," Junpei said.

"Tartarus?" Kouji asked, "sound like toothpaste."

"I made that same joke when I first heard the name," Junpei laughed slightly.

"It's the Shadows nest," Artsuro said, "Well then shall we go in?"

"You are both insane!" Kanji yelped.


End file.
